


Bedtime Stories

by DeyoChan



Series: Ami and Makoto's ARC [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Makoto in love with Ami, Married Sex, Meddling Kids, Sailor Moon References, Silver Millennium Era, True Love, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Set during Silver Millennium, Princess Jupiter and Princess Mercury met for the very first time. Let's hear about how both Princesses falls in love with each other. A very bold blue-haired Princess took the first step and invites the scatterbrained Princess Jupiter to a night out... Special guests: Little Eimi and little Harmonia.





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Terminology:
> 
> Io, is the innermost moons of the planet Jupiter. It was named after the mythological character Io, a priestess of Hera who became one of Zeus's lovers.
> 
> Athena: Goddess of wisdom, she's known for her calm temperament, as she moves slowly to a more passionate emotion. She is noted to have only fought for just reasons, and would not fight without a purpose.
> 
> A/N:Someone said via MP that Silver Millennium stories are always so tragic, sad and… you are damn right! So, because of that I decided to write a different side of Silver Millennium that involves Jupiter and Mercury.
> 
> A/N2:The fonts in this FF are cursive for inner toughts or the Story Makoto is telling. you will get it once you're there.

**BEDTIME STORIES**

**By:** DeyoChan

…

Night had already fallen and a pair of giggling girls were playing running around chasing at each other in the house's huge backyard. A sleepily blue-haired woman watched them with mirth over the book she was reading. Slightly startled, she turned and felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck from behind feeling the so familiar warm body took a sit behind her.

Shifting closer to the blue-haired woman, the one behind her, began to lightly stroking her belly kissing her softly on the exposed shoulder.

"They are really cute, don't you think so Ames?" she said to her wife.

Nodding with a smile on her face, Ami snorted nodding amused, "Mmm, Eimi-chan will be a good big sister," both girls had done running stopping to recharge energies by drinking some juice box, the latest took a cookie breaking it in two offering one half to the little blonde in front of her.

Makoto's dreamy voice whispered in Ami's ear, "Yes, she will-" at that time both girls yawned heavily sitting in a lotus position over the tablecloth they were using for their improvised picnic, "Uh, finally a sign of fatigue," she said smiling.

Ami nodded again stifling a yawn on her own, "Bedtime girls!" She called at the girls, earning a couple of pouts and some negative answers at the order.

Helping her tired wife to stand on her feet, Makoto called the girls again, "Come on now, it's bed time," both girls rose heavily from their site walking into the house, "If you two take a quick shower, I promise I'll tell you a sto-" the green-eyed had begun to say but she was interrupted by both girls exclaiming excitedly.

"YES!"

"A STORY!"

Both children hugged Makoto excited by the knees before running upstairs as fireballs, Ami at their heels ready to help them to take a shower before bed.

...

After a few moments Makoto listen the bedroom door get closed, Ami was ready to fall asleep. The Tired woman was going through a really tiring moment in her life. Watching her lying on the pillow sighing heavily, made Makoto approaches to her gently and began to stroke her bulging belly with her right hand, she was about to embrace her when she heard Ami murmur something.

"What is it Love?"

Opening her tired eyelids, focusing her brilliant sapphires on emerald ones, she replied, smiling slightly, "That those two have threatened me to continue their little tea party in Eimi-chan's room if you're not quick enough and keep your promise, which was...?" she asked with interest.

Makoto rolled her eyes smiling slightly, "Oh, I thought that they'd be tired enough and forget about the fairy tale."

Shaking her head, the blue-haired withdrew the blankets from her wife's body, suggesting her to leave to Eimi's quarters and fulfil her promise, "Go where those two and-" a heavy yawn interrupted her, "sorry, go where Monia and Eimi-chan, tell them that history and come back to bed, your boys and I want to wake up in the morning with you by our side."

"Boys?" Makoto asked in surprise caressing Ami's belly frowning slightly, "Ames ... we are not sure they are-"

Ami chuckled, "Love, I am the doctor here and I can't believe that is me the one who trusts Rei-chan's word, she told us what the fire allowed her to see. It's okay, with the next ultrasound we will confirm they are twin boys," she said between yawns interrupted again, "-we will be here for you when you come back, I promise not to take us out of this bed for the remainder of the night," said that, she leaned up to Makoto before fully stretched back to lie on the now empty bed.

Resigned and with a sigh that exaggerated her slight irritation, Makoto left the bedroom leaving Ami quietly alone after such a hectic day in the hospital and was now helping her with both girls at home.

...

Makoto stopped to open the room door when she heard her daughter chatting with Harmonia. Eimi's voice made her stop in her tracks at the doorknob, the door was already slightly ajar.

"... And mommy said that mom needs go to the hospital in a few days and-"

"But auntie Ami works at the hospital Eimes,"

"Yeah, but she needs to go like a patient to get checked."

"Oh er, after that, will you little sister come home with her to play with us?" The sandy-blonde asked.

From where she stood, Makoto could perfectly look at the pair of girls sitting on the rug in the middle of the bedroom coloring in their coloring books. Harmonia wore little kitten pajamas prints, Eimi's had hers printed in atomic symbols, both were chatting without taking their eyes off from their draws.

It was a somewhat deep talk between the four years old girls, Eimi just reach Harmonia's age a couple of months ago. The little auburn-haired girl was four years too last May 24th, she was younger than Hrmonia only by four months. Smiling at the obvious concern of the girls, Makoto decided enter the room.

"Hey girls," she said closing the door behind her, "I see you are already dressed," both girls smiled looking up from their drawings, "on to bed, both of you." Makoto said smiling softly.

Nodding, both girls obeyed getting under Eimi's bed covers.

"Mommy, please tell us a pretty story-" said Eimi.

"Yea! It need to have Princesses," Harmonia pleaded with a sweet voice, the same tone Makoto recognize Minako uses with Rei when she wants something really bad, "-like a LOT of princesses."

Smiling, Makoto shook her head lifting the sheets covering both girls. Harmonia was a little restless and she shifts in her place while she spokes _-this girl definitely has Minako-chan's energy-_ she thought. She picked Harmonia in her arms placing her beside Eimi, once again covering her with light sheet.

Knowing that her little girl was worried about her mother, Makoto took a sit beside the bed in the chair ready to start the story.

"Sweetheart, mommy needs to go at the hospital and see grandma' Saeko in order to tell us if we are waiting for you a little brother or sister," the two girls watched her talk with interest, "-her visit is not because there's something wrong with your mom, is just a simple checkup." She said kissing her forehead.

Eimi smiled excited, "Brother?"

"Brother, like as a boy?" Harmonia asked frowning slightly, "mommy says that it's nearly impossible for you guys to have a boy."

Makoto laughed softly, those were definitely Minako-chan's words, "Yes honey, it would be something unusual but we don't know for sure if is impossible." The sandy-blonde nodded doubtfully, "Besides, that's why auntie Ami and I will go to check it with the doctor, to confirm the baby's gender."

Harmonia's voice whispering dreamly, "I wish a have a sibling..."

Makoto raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Well first you should talk with your mommis."

Harmonia nodded excited, anxious huddling close to Makoto to hear the history, "I will do it when they are back from, Er... Where are my mommies auntie Mako?"

Makoto laughed softly, "In London honey, Rei-chan went to catch up with your mom, they'll back in three days tops, 'Monia-chan."

Eimi's voice reminded them the subject of their night meeting, "mommy... _the story_!" she said taking from the nightstand a book of stories handing it to Makoto.

Slightly startled, the oldest auburn-haired girl looked back at her girl, "Lots of Princesses, Uh?" She said thoughtfully watching Eimi and Harmonia nodding together, "Okay then, Many, many years… thousands of these ago, there was a Princess in a Palace on the moon. She fell in love with the…-"

The little auburn-haired girl interrupted her before she went any further, "mommy we already know the story of the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince-"

"Yes, we wanto to hear about the princesses!" At that Makoto raised eyebrows interested; that gave her an idea.

"Monia, Eimi-chan... have you ever heard the story named _'Princess Jupiter's Delirium for Mercury princess'_?

Both girls excited opened their eyes shaking her head equally anxious, "Nope, but can you tell us?" They shouted wishfully at the same time.

"Okay, okay, this is a beautiful story about a somewhat scatterbrained girl that began to feel uneasy about one of her fellow Senshis..." Giggling, both girls let Makoto began with the story...

...

 _Once upon a time, very long ago, in the Silver Millennium Era, the government capitol city of that place was located into a natural satellite that belonged to planet Earth. There, on the Moon, was a royal Palace, which housed the Princess and it's Queen. '_ Of course, you already know this.'

 _The Moon's Queen had a beautiful relationship with the other planets of her kingdom, so much was it that once in a every so often they threw a festival called 'Interplanetary Union festivity',_ I know, is something not very originally _. During this festival, which lasted two weeks, the best pupils and warriors of each planet attended representing their people. This time was the turn of the Royal Courts of each planet to represent themselves._

_The princesses and princes of each planet would be the contenders in the last and more important event._

_They compete with each other, whether it was a physical contest or an intellectual one, each planet disputed different titles: 'The wisest', 'The best strategist', 'Strongest' 'The best healer'... Well, to have a better understand in the matter it was as if it were the Olympics games, where you compete directly with another teenage of your age and same rank._

_Each planet had a title to defend, for example: Mercury was almost always victorious in knowledge tests and rivaled directly with Neptune, ending in a pretty and interesting encounters to sudden death with their skills, both, intellectual and physical. Both cultures were studious in high degree._

_The strongest title, we know that Jupiter breed one of the strongest and trained soldiers in the our galaxy but also Uranus did. So basically, these two planets were always the final contenders for that title._

_It was also necessary to determine who, among all that the solar system, was the better emotionally controlled because we know that this is the leeway to full control their healing skills to a fallen comrade in battle and even regenerate an entire planet. This title was usually played by the rulers of the Earth and Saturn._

_Finally they had the lidership competition, or as the sovereigns of Venus used to say, 'The true leader trial'. This competition was fiercely disputed by planet Venus and Mars for more than two centuries in a row, Venus winning the last couple of centuries. Which was a bit of ironic 'cause Planet Mars was known as the planet with best warriors strategists, it's own people couldn't remember a single decade of peace in their history._

_Well, as we all know, Sailor Plut has always been the one who watches from the shadows the other Planets and advices Moon's Queen, so the inhabitants of this planet did not compete they simply attended as spectators._

_Queen Serenity's plans went beyond the simple understanding between planets and intergalactic relationships: She planned to reconvene the Sailor Senshi court to care and protect the order of her kingdom as well as her sole heir, Serenity II. The competition that year was aimed to select from the elite between each planet, the most qualified soldier._

I will not delve into details of each fight between the Princess and the Earthling Prince, because I can't remember it very well- Erm, I do not know what happened.

_All I know was that the best leader was won by Venus; once again, she shows how the faith and love she had in her team exceeded the cold mentality and strategy from Princess Mars._

_The wisest planet was won by Mercury, beating Neptune by just five points, it was a close contest._

_Finally we have Uranus and Jupiter, whose princesses besides great childhood friends were great warriors and-_

_..._

"Auntie Mako, my mom has never told me about the Olympics Games on the Moon!"

"Shhh 'Monia-chan, let mommy continue!"

"Oh, yeah-yeah, what happened with Mercury and Jupiter? Keep going...pleeeaseee!"

Makoto laughed quietly continuing with the story.

...

_After having obtained the greater honor for their respective planets, there was still a final competition. In this one would face directly and unapologetically the Princesses of each planet. They were separated in two teams. On that occasion the Queen Serenity had forget to mention to the young princesses the importance of that particular contest._

_The White team was integrated by princesses Venus, Mercury, Princess Neptunehe and the Prince of Earth. The Gray team, was formed by the princesses of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus._

_Forcing the direct competition between each planet only turned them apart and this particular competition needed cooperation between each planet it was_ _absolutely_ _necessary to get along with the different tasks they need to solve: Basically they need to think and work as a team._

_The last task was a circuit with different obstacles that needed to be crossed or jumo them, targets to complete, tracks to run, fake attackers to dodge and fight and finally a huge lake that needed to be crossed carrying the banner of their team, which could be obtained after rescuing the 'kidnapped' pennant from the top of a tree hidden in the undergrowth of the fictional forest._

_In the end, a well-prepared battle plan between Princess Mercury and Venus, took great advantage over the Gray team, in which Princess Mars along with Uranus still coming up with tactics and strategies to move towards their goal._

_The Grey team's girls were in disadvantaged. Mars had obtained the banner after her turn when she rescued from a false fire the camouflaged doll that held their Grey banner. Uranus had recovered a few meters running towards the lake Gray banner team in hand, where at the lake shore she stretched her hand giving it to Princess Jupiter so she could start to swim the last task._

_The Jovian Princess jumped into the lake swimming with all her might without looking back, she was about to reach the finish line when a navy blue blur surpassed her position. Reaching the barrier, where the finish ribbon was. Breathlessly, Princess Jupiter saw a blue-haired girl smiling; breathing hard,_ with a divine swimsuit may I add. _She was Princess Mercury and she reached out to help the Jovian out of the water._

_Startled, Princess Jupiter took the offered hand accepting the help, she was surprised to hear the soft voice of the blue-haired above the cheers of the spectators, "In addition to being a really pretty girl, Princess Jupiter, you are and excellent swimmer. I had never had so much trouble overtake anyone besides Neptune."_

_The Jovian warrior nodded smiling and blushed impressed. She had never paid attention, Princess Mercury was beautiful, she was the most beautiful girl she had never seen before. Receiving such a compliment from someone as beautiful as the Mercurian girl was a really overwhelming compliment._

_Princess Mercury had beautiful and sweet blue eyes just a shade darker the color of her hair, which was short. She was shorter than Princes Jupiter and had the most beautiful smile._ Mercury's eye color was the same as yours Eimi-chan.

_When they were walking Princess Jupiter realized she had not uttered a single word, she wanted to say something to the beautiful blue-eyed girl walking by her side but was interrupted by a strong patting on her back along with a couple of voices behind her._

_A quick glance behind her and she noticed the one who patted her in a consoling way, it was Princess Uranus with a twisted smile across her face realizing their team was defeated. Following close behind, were Princess Mars and Saturn chatting softly as the first one snorted dismissively gazing towards the insufferable Princess Venus. The blonde Princess hugged Mercury jumping happily holding her by the neck making her blush lightly while she was celebrating their victory._

_Startling, Princess Uranus snickered squeezing Jupiter's shoulder, "You were perfect Jupi-chan, the problem here was that-"_

_"Mercurians are the best swimmers in our galaxy," joined the youngest black-haired gir to their chat, Princess Saturn. Making Princess Uranus frowning and rolls her eyes, "Uranus, dating Neptune had clouded your judgment...admit it. Mercurians are the best swimmers." She said amused smiling mockingly at the blush over her blonde friend's face._

_Jupiter was next to Mars, finishing to dry her body with a towel watching the exaggerated celebration of Princess Venus at the other side of the field, it seemed thar her team was much quieter than she was. At her right, the Jovian could feel the flames of Princess Mars heating her surroundings the natural flames that emanated from her body unconsciously were growing by the time, "Mars, calm down, nothing will happens, this was a friendly competition." Jupiter finally spoke._

_"Nothing you say? We only have to watch how impropriety she is celebrating. She is rubbing it in my face,-" Mars's rambling continued for a while longer, Jupiter was delighted watching Mercury receiving the trophy for best strategist and warrior in her team._

_"Wow, that Mercury Princess besides being a beautiful girl, she is a very good strategist," Jupiter whispered to herself._

_During the awards ceremony, Queen Serenity announced the purpose and the main reason of that friendly competition. 'Bad times were coming and it is time when every planet with a Princess as an heiress sends the avatar of their planet to the vicissitudes of the Moon kingdom to protect the heir to the throne, Princess Serenity.'_

_…_

"Oh-oh I know that story! The Princess of the Moon. "

"Yes, 'Monia but I also want to know the one mommy is telling us!"

"Oh yes, sorry auntie Mako...keep going, pleeeeeease."

Interrupted again, Makoto was about to continue when she look at the clock in the nightstand, "Girls is pretty late," she said, earning small groans and objections, "Eimi, 'Monia-chan will stay with us a couple of more days, what do you think if we continue with the story tomorrow night?" silence was her answer, both girls were upset and arms crossed by the decision of the adult in the room," Eimi..." she called in a warning tone.

"You promise mommy?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sure honey."

"Yeih!" both girls squealed at the same time.

"Now go to sleep, I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow."

Nodding in their places, both girls let Makoto kiss their cheeks before walking out of the room. Once the door was shut and the night light was on, the girls excited shared their conclusions about the story told.

"'Monia I think that history really happened!"

"Surely it did Eimes, mom had told me a similar one, but she includes the other princesses, Mars and Venus, along with others," the sandy-blonde said rolling her amethyst eyes.

"Hey, Monia, why do you think that our parents always tell us that planets had Castles and Princesses?"

"Well duh, because they existed." she said as a matter of fact.

Nodding, the small auburn-haired girl settled herself once again under the blankets closing her eyes looking to sleep as soon as possible and so the next night came faster and she get to listen the end of the story of those princesses.

"G-night Eimes..." whispered Harmonia feeling her eyelids heavy.

Without saying anything else the sleep took its toll on both girls and within minutes both were asleep, thinking and recreating the exciting adventures that those fictional princesses, the ones her parents invented to entertain them as night stories, fight for keeping the peace in the solar system and in the galaxy they inhabited.

**::TBC::**


	2. Part II

**BEDTIME STORIES**

**By:** DeyoChan

**Part II**

**Getting to know each other**

…

"YAY!" singsonged Eimi jumping out of the bathroom where she had finished brushing her teeth bolting out to her room.

"BEDTIME!" Squealed equally excited Harmonia; following her little auburn-haired friend after brushing her teeth too.

Ami watched amazed as the energetic girls ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, both eager to get to Eimi's bedroom, "Kami, I think this is the first time I see them so excited to go to sleep! There's still left a few minutes before eight..." she said gazing towards Makoto, who smiled shyly back while scratching the back of her neck.

"Uhm, maybe I had something to do with their reasons to want go to bed a bit early," she giggled helping her wife carefully walking the steps up .

"Care to explain?" said Ami entering their room.

"Dr. Kino-Mizuno; It is not my fault that last night, after I tucked the girls to bed, you were already sound asleep when I got back. You couldn't even hear the great story I told them," said Makoto pouting a little; helping Ami to lie down on their soft and sizable bed.

"Kino..." Ami said in a warning tone, grateful to be helped to settle under the covers, she was exhausted.

"They're just anxious to know how Mercury and Jupiter's Princesses met... last night I began to tell them that story, but I didn't get to finish."

Smiling at what she heard, the blue-haired woman nodded, "Mmm, I'm glad to know that our fables excites them," then she suddenly opened her blue eyes, "Mako, how much are you planning to tell them? Remember that it did not end well for us back then and-"

With a kiss on Ami's lips, the auburn-haired woman smiled before answering, "Love, believe me I know how everything ended for us in the Moon," an unconscious chill ran through her spine recalling the end of her own life before Saturn arrival to lunar soil, "I won't tell them about anything wretched, only the beautiful moments we both shared together," She said kissing Ami's forehead before moving towards the door.

Nodding again, Ami rolled sideways trying to find a more comfortable position in the bed, she reminded Makoto with a quiet laugh, "Sweetheart! Remember that you just lost your wager with Rei-chan, and for secondly," she crooned in a mocking tone, stopping Makoto who already had her hand on the doorknob, "- she told you the babies were twins and boys, so…-"

Sighing Makoto answered, "Yeah, I know. The day after tomorrow they'll be home and I promise I'll pay the humiliating amount of corresponding Yens to Rei-chan." The tone of grief at the lost wager was there.

"-and, what else love?" Ami asked smiling softly, closing her eyes. It was fun hearing that resigned tone of Makoto; she didn't even need to tell her ' _I told you so'._

Makoto grumbled, "And I will let her know that her clairvoyant gift does not compete with anyone or anything, not even with science." She murmurs defeated.

"Good girl." said Ami chuckling a bit, "Good night Mako, go and take care of the small eddies, make sure they don't go to sleep too late." she murmured struggling to keep speaking clearly between yawns "I love you Mako." Sleep took over at that thought.

Leaving the room, Makoto muttered to herself, "Minako-chan is never going to let me heard the end of this." Smiling and shaking her head, Makoto headed where the little ones where. Upon opening the door, she found a rarely-seen-before vision: Harmonia and Eimi were waiting, already tucked away in bed wearing their pajamas and under the covers. The rocking chair was drawn up to the side of the bed. They had been waiting anxiously for Makoto to show up.

Taking her seat, the girls followed Makoto with expectant eyes. They were silent, which was a great merit, given the love for talking they both had, "Okay, ready to hear the next part of the story?"

"YES!" The kids shouted excitedly.

"SHH" Makoto hushed them lightly, "Eimi-chan, mommy is asleep, remember that she is tired because-"

"YES!" Eimi squealed excited again. She turned to the little sandy-blonde girl, "Monia! Mom is going to have two little brothers for me! I will have someone small at home to play with all the time!" She beamed from ear to ear while barely controlling her obivous desire to jump and squeal in the bed.

"I know Eimes; that is going to be so much fun!" said Harmonia happiliy.

At the lack of honorifics and, her daughter's new nickname, Makoto raised an eyebrow, rather amused and somewhat surprised. ' _Kids' stuff_ _'_ , she thought. Forgetting about that little detail, she continued her talk.

"Well sweetie, leaving aside that your brothers will be born in about four more months from now... would you girls like me to continue last night's story?"

"YES!" They shouted, full of excitement once again.

...

_The awards ceremony had ended with giving the proper reward to each winner. The Queen called discreetly to each of the participants to join her in a private meeting with the rulers of their planets._

_During that meeting, behind closed doors in the huge office of Queen's Serenity, seven teens were forced to 'coexist' for several hours. Forced to wait while their parents, talked about whatever with Queen Serenity_ _. All of them gathered in a waiting room in total silence, well except for Uranus and Neptune they were… Erm, talking cheerfully, yeah –_ There's no way in hell imma gonna tell this kids that those two were kissing each other senseless! _\- Until one of the girls broke the awkward silence by expressing her discomfort._

_"I'm telling you guys, this is nothing more than a waste of our time…" An average height black-haired girl complained without addressing anyone in particular._

_Across the room, a bubbly blonde with long hair stood up, "Mars for you it's all a waste of time," she didn't even tried to suppress a mocking chuckle, "That and if you lose against me in combat, is also a waste of your time. If the Moon's Princess," she said enumerating with her fingers, "-invited you to have tea at her cottage and I_ _dared to attend_ , _that'll be a waste of your time too," the blonde continued teasing the raven-haired teen, who had already clenched her fists because of the other girl's taunts._

 _Close to them, the princesses of Uranus and Neptune stopped their, Er-_ talk - _and_ _turned their heads towards Princess Mercury. Mercury, upon hearing the sudden screech from the raven-haired and the blonde girl, she fixed her attention on them a little too late: The blonde and raven haired Princesses were quarreling on the floor. Uranus, Neptune and Mercury jumped a couple of meters away from them in shock._

_The tall sandy-blonde Princess, left her place aside from Neptune's to intercede in the Princesses cat fight. It seemed that the quarrel between those two girls was beyond of Uranus's control because within seconds she was aided by an aquamarine haired-girl. Princess Neptune had came to help her._

_"V-chan! Stop being an ass!" Princess Uranus struggled with her and yelled between Venus's short kicks, trying to drag her away from Princess Mars. The raven-haired Princess was held by Princess Neptune trying to keep her away from the Venusian... not an easy task._

_Princess Jupiter was idle, completely ignoring what was happening in the room behind her, {It is obvious that Mars does not feel comfortable with all these strangers around her… even I can understand that_ }, _the Jovian thought silently. She gazed through the huge window at the broad covered fields with the strangest silver grass, surrounded by hundreds of flowers of different colors. She was taken away from her thoughts by a slight nudge from a small body at her right side._

_Looking down for at the cause of this interruption, Princess Jupiter smiled and blushed when she met Princess Mercury's dumbfounded face, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, A-a-are you okay?" the flustered blue-haired Princess asked her._

_Nodding without uttering a word, Princess Jupiter assured her by smiling shyly. The loud the cat fight between Venus and Mars behind them made it difficult to have a conversation. Unable to talk, the Jovian used her last resort: She smiled giving a slight bow to Princess Mercury before leaving the noisy place towards the French doors that led to a seemingly empty balcony._

_Following Jupiter's steps with her eyes, Princess Mercury wondered what she had done to annoy the Jovian girl. She shook her head trying to downplay the encounter when she noticed Neptune's amused gaze over the disheveled and furious Princess Mars she was holding. Uranus for her part did the same with Princess Venus. She threw the blonde Venusian to the couch behind them while nagging her for her lack of manners and rude behavior towards Mars...She could hear Princess Serenity scolding both Princesses._

_Princess Mercury decided to follow the mysterious Jovian Princess to the balcony away from that whole mess._

_"I reiterate what I said during our competition this afternoon," Mercury said firmly behind Princess Jupiter once she got to the balcony._

_Startled, the Jovian turned. She blinked several times, once again lost for speech "Huh?"_

_Chuckling a bit, Mercury answered, "I said that besides being a very beautiful girl, you are extremely strong. And, may I add, a very interesting person." Jupiter nodded gaping at Princess Mercury without knowing what to say. Luckily, Mercury continued to speak "...well, I just hope that my presence does not bothers you to the point you need the feel to avoid talking to me, I haven't heard your voice or name in all th-"_

_"Io. My name is Jupiter Io." The Jovian said, finding her voice._

_The blue-haired girl smiled widely, "My name is Athena. I'm Mercury Athena." She smiled stretching her hand shaking the Jovian's in hers._

_Incredulous before the rush of sensations at the simple touch that little Mercury girl unleash in her, Jupiter quietly questioned herself, {I have only seen her once, why the hell do I feel like that when she talks to me?_ } _._

_..._

"I know why!" Harmonia shouted excitedly beside Eimi raising her little hand in the air.

Immediatley, the small auburn-haired girl added dreamily, "Mom.. it's as if you're remembering this story instead of making it up!."

A sudden cough gripped Makoto making her feel trapped, "B-but you girls know nothing about the Jovian culture and even so you want to make your own conclusions…" she said, feigning astonishment at both girls's eager minds, "And why would that be? Oh-big know-it-all?"

The swift response of the girls was simple, "It was love at first sight!"

Chuckling, Makoto applaud noiselessly, "Well done you two! I wish Princess Jupiter had friends like you back then. That way she wouldn't have taken so long to realize her true feelings for Princess Mercury. "

"On with the story!" both girls demanded eagerly.

"As you command, beautiful damsels."

...

_That night the Kings and Queens had reached agreement with Queen Serenity: To restore the Sailor Senshi guard to the service of the heiress sovereign to the throne to the Moon Kingdom. They each agreed to leave their first born Princesses in the Lunar castle so that they can be properly trained by Sailor Pluto to guard their Queen and Princess._

_In the following days, Venus and Mars's relationship seemed to have reached a point forced civility when talking to each other - something they both avoided as much as possible. Princess Venus was named the Senshis team leader._

_The princesses were usually trained in pairs. Seeing as Venus and Mars had the worst relationship among them all, they always were forced to 'work' together in the hope that they would find some common ground and begin to work as a solid team along their other fellow Senshi friends._

...

Eimi interrupted with some frustration in her voice, "Mommy, we know it's super _fun for you_ to tell detailed the fight stuff but-"

"-we want to know how they _fell in love_!" Harmonia added anxious.

Chuckling, Makoto hushed in silence lowering the volume of her own voice. Once they calmed down, she downplayed the details.

_..._

Okay, on with the story… _There were several factors that helped the lonely Princess Jupiter to fall for Princess Mercury._

_First of all, Princess Mercury was always pairing with her in class and sometimes in combat training as well. She was extremely clever; Mercury could explain and reason things out in a way that Princess Jupiter could only dream of - not that she was dumb or anything, but no other planet values knowledge as much as Mercury does... maybe except for Mars but they were more of a tactical people._

_Their friendship flowered with time and the bond between them two grew stronger as well. Study sessions with Mercury, she spent most of her free time in the library of the Lunar palace studying and learning all related to their new mission and the Moon Kingdom's outer enemies._

_"You have a beautiful smile," said Athena after each explanation or each correction to Io's homework she made. Every time she corrected the Jovian, it caused her an involuntary sigh to escape from her lips or sent a shiver running through her body. Every time that happened Athena chuckled softly, feeling proud of herself._

_Sparring matches came later, "I hadn't noticed those beautiful green eyes you have there Io-chan." Athena whispered, and other similar compliments, to Jupiter every time she was close to her._

_The Jovian began to wonder what Princess Mercury was after. Princess Jupiter felt confused but comfortable with her petite friend, but every single time the blue-haired Princess teased or provoked her she lost her words. Io felt her cheeks warm up every time Athena showed an open interest in her, rather than mere companionship._

_Unfortunately, while Mercury's mind was beyond compare with any other Senshi's, her physical skills weren't the most ideal for a Senshi of her rank. Her defense was good. She was a really fast learner - Io gave her credit for that, and she was excellent at dodging attacks... but her lack of offensive ability needed to be improved. In anticipation for this to be a future weakness, Sailor Pluto comes with a plan._

_Sailor Pluto saw the trust and a special bond grow between these two princesses (unlike Mars and Venus, who struggled to keep their insults at minimum and not tear each other's hair off very time they were facing each other they)._

_So, it was natural that Pluto sought for Jupiter's help to teach Mercury how to properly fight. The Jovian was good at teaching some of her natural skills and the Mercurian was a fast, a really-really fast learner! It did not take long for Mercury to defend herself, attack quickly and assertively against her opponents' way._

_Mercury had an ice sword as a weapon which was quite useful in close combat (as the Jovian advised her). Meanwhile, Io had her own weapon as well: it was a long spear that exceeded her own height. They had been practicing for more than two months by now in the Lunar Dome with their own weapon as well as each other's. The relationship between Io and Athena became closer and stronger; so much that the blue-haired Princess was comfortable flirting with the Jovian just to make her blush and cough nervously instead of responding._

_Mercury loved to see how the color gathered in Io's cheeks every time she said something like, "Io-chan you are really beautiful. Io-chan, Do you think I'm pretty too?" every single time Princess Jupiter stuttering looking for an answer within her embarrassed self._

_Mercury undoubtedly had breakthrough in her combat prowess. She had acquired great skill and ability with weaponry, both spear and the short sword. Io had helped the Princess in her training with spear and Mercury had instructed the Jovian in the use of the short sword as thanks. It was a shame that Jupiter did not accept her first offer of going a date._

_One day, during the third month of training, Pluto called all the Princesses to show her their new physical-sparring progress, in a Senshi against Senshi match. Mercury was paired with Jupiter as usual._

_"Let's make this even enjoyable Io-chan, what about a wager?" whispered Mercury walking into the sparring ring. Jupiter nodded silently waiting for her to continue, "The winner will take the loser to a diner," without understanding what Athena wanted, Jupiter stopped in her spot, "I want you to grant me a date. You've been avoiding my last two attempts to take you out, Io-chan," blushing, Io blinked rapidly watching intently the blue-haired girl walking enthusiastic and hoping into her spot in the combat arena._

_Clearing her mind and concentrating on the 'enemy' the Jovian threw her strength into an attack on the swift and elusive Mercury. Mercury dodged and jumped the accurate blows Io aimed at her but she didn't attack Io back. Instead, she was studying Io's pattern movement attacks...looking for an opening in her defenses...and she found it!_

_The Jovian princess looked amused and frustrated at the same time. She could not disarm Athena who she was stopping or dodging every blow that she threw at her. Jupiter tried something new. In one swift motion, Jupiter feinted and reversed the jab she had sent her with the butt of the spear. She was amazed at the speed with which Mercury bent on her back at the unpredictable movement and rolled away, slipping between her legs. She grabbed Io's ankles with both hands and pulled her forward throwing her off balance. The result: Princess Jupiter's face was on the floor with a very smiling and cheerful Athena pointing her short sword at the back of Io's neck._

_"I've got you," Athena breathed out smugly; her beautiful lips were curved up in a mocking smile glued to Io's left ear._

_Io swallowed heavily, rolling over lying on her back, carefully contemplating what just happened..._

_1- Athena had bested her in speed and dexterity - making her fall by using her own attack against her._

_2- The smiling Mercurian now sat astride her waist - making her feel her small body against hers while pointing her cold sword to her neck, and,_

_3- She had been defeated for the first time since she stepped down in Lunar soil. Not even Uranus had managed to overcome her; Pluto always declared a tie the sprawls between them._

_Io breathed hard, hands raised in a peaceful manner as she stared in amazement at Mercury's smirking lips approaching to hers. Suddenly her trajectory changed and Mercury was whispering into her ear, "Dress formal tonight Io-chan," she said with a wink before standing up holding out a hand to help her up off the ground, "We'll go to one of my favorite places, it's a quite exclusive." Mercury smiled as she walked away to where Princesses Neptune and Mars were waiting, both eager to congratulate their petite friend._

_Defeated, Princess Jupiter walked in a stupor, amazed by recent events until her fellow blondes, Venus and Uranus took her out of her thoughts, "What was all that whispering between 'Thena-chan and you Jups?" Venus asked curiously._

_Still in shock and with a livid face, Io answered, "Apparently I got myself a date tonight with Athena Mercury."_

_Venus and Uranus gaped at her in amazement, not knowing what to say or think. Both turned their gaze where the petite and, until a few months ago, quiet Princess Mercury. The Mercurian openly winked in Io's direction and made her turn as red as a tomato._

_…_

Makoto turned her face, smiling tenderly at where girls were asleep. Harmonia had her head resting on Eimi's shoulder, and her little girl was holding the sheet over them both. It was a cute view; to see the pair of girls sleeping quietly and smiling dreamily.

"Sleep tight, beautiful girls we'll continue the story tomorrow night." She whispered, kissing each girl forehead before leaving the room to accompany her wife at the other side of their house.

 **::TBC:** :


	3. Part III

…

"Mommy, we didn't get to hear the whole story about Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter," said Eimi rubbing her eyes getting the covers over her little body.

"Yeah auntie Mako, I want to know what happened," whined Harmonia, making 'the look' Minako had warned Makoto about. "Pleaseeee!" she pleaded with those unrelenting eyes.

Chuckling, Makoto covered the sandy-blonde as well, tucking her besides Eimi, "Where do we-"

"Princess Mercury beat Princess Jupiter at a sparring match!" shouted Harmonia,

"Princess Mercury just asked Princess Jupiter on a date with her!" said Eimi as loud as Harmonia did.

"Okay then," Makoto took her seat next to the girls' bed, "you kiddos ready?" she asked.

"YAY!" both girls yelled, excited moving beneath the covers, eager to hear how this story was going to end.

…

_Well girls, to save you the boring details, the outcome of that date between the two Princesses left the Jovian girl intrigued, because Princess Mercury, besides being incredibly intelligent, was a pretty funny girl! That was something no one could have expected from someone as studious and dedicated as Princess Athena._

_The bluenette Princess had some sort of a twisted sense of humor a bit of cruelty, but overall she let herself be carried away and returned in her own way Io's quips and jokes. The Jovian Princess was aware of her intellectually and she began to talk to her with more ease and confidence. This led her mind to unleash feelings she had not felt before._

_Meanwhile, Princess Athena enjoyed Io's wit, when the Jovian told her some of her childhood stories, especially the pranks she used to play on her brothers with Venus and Uranus's help, the soft and subtle laughter of the blue-haired girl in front of her wreaked havoc on Io's insides. If anything was clear to her subconscious was the fact of how much she was physically attracted to the petite and beautiful, blue-haired Princess. Now that she had begun to know her on a deeper level, Senshi aside, business aside, she regretted not having accepted the daring invitations to date Athena Mercury._

_After finishing their lovely evening, it was Mercury who took her hand as they walked back to the Lunar Palace. Mercury was the one who had asked her out and it was the same blue-haired Princess who had repeatedly stated her interest in her in a most personal aspect._

_It was when they arrived at Princess Mercury's room that Princess Io decided to do what her mind was yelling at her for the entire night. Before she said her farewells, she got close enough to the other girl's lips, kissing her softly. It was welcomed and she was rewarded by a very enthusiastic Athena who eagerly reciprocated with a sweet, tender kiss. She even added a bit of uncharacteristic passion for someone who was obviously shy in the presence of others. Not with Io, she was something more, something worth it. Mercury kissed wonderfully._

_That was the first of many, many kisses between these two Princesses before the end of their training on the Moon came to its end. Two years of daily living and practice next to each other created a very strong and emotional bond among them. The relationship Io and Athena shared had grown stronger over the course of time._

_But duty called, and each planet recalled their Princesses. The girls' positions on the Lunar court would be waiting for them to return a few months later. The time to say goodbye arrived too suddenly._

_It was their last night together; both girls were looking for a remote location away from the usual hubbub of the castle. They wanted to say goodbye quietly, have something like a sleepover._ YES that was it! Makoto self-congratulated herself when she remembered the vague term she found to explain the true intentions of these two.

'I cannot tell them that the kisses and caresses Mercury and Jupiter shared back then were more than simple and innocent touches. I shall ignore how well her touch felt, how divine her curves were and the delicious intoxicating scent that drove my senses wild. Just by touching my lips with hers...' Makoto remembered clearly her time alone with Mercury in her private balcony.

 _Giving Athena a soft kiss on the cheek, Io opened the room's door of where they intended to 'chat' away from the noise, but it wasn't unoccupied they found… uhm_... Oh dear Kami, I need to think about something quick! I can't tell them about how busy Mars and Venus were!

It was true that Ami and I went there with all the intentions to do something like them. The Princesses that in that moment were met "red handed" -literally- Mars and Venus were locked in a fierce battle of kisses and touches, so much so that Mars's left hand had disappeared from sight between Venus's parted legs. Not wanting to stay to watch how the hot encounter between the avatar of love and passion would 'end', Mercury immediately closed the door noiselessly, leaving them to continue whatever they were doing, alone.

 _Walking in silence, they left the place to the balcony that so far had acted as our confidant-, we decided better go back to our rooms and relaxed by watching the night_ , Oh Kami, we were laughing uncontrollably remembering the awkwardness of our reaction at the hot-but-secret meeting between Venus and Mars.

 _They decided to say goodbye inside the confidence of Jupiter's room, where they would have- err…_ the… the… the sleepover! In Jupiter's bedroom! Yeah that!- _They chatted until dawn, sharing a tender kiss or a hug every now and then, counting down the hours they had left together on the Lunar soil._ 'Yes, that's perfect', Makoto self-congratulated for omitting the pleasant details of their last night together.

 _"Io ... I have something for you." the blue-haired Princess whispered, reaching to the back pocket of her trousers_ –that were lying scattered on the floor- _for a small velvety box. She handed it to the Jovian, depositing it between her hands. When she opened her eyes went big and her jaw was slack._

_It was an elegant thin necklace with an unknown symbol in its locket. It was simple but beautiful._

_"It is Jupiter's symbol, but in Mercurian language..." murmured Athena shyly to a very dumbfounded Io, "I know you do not like to wear jewelry because you train and they can be cumbersome but-"_

_"It's beautiful! Would you help me put it on!?" the Jovian Princess cried out cheerfully and full of excitement. Io interrupted, holding out the precious necklace with the ends of it separated, eager to wear it. Athena happily obliged._

_Nodding with a smile that could completely light an entire city, Athena sat close to Io_ -straddled Jupiter's lap, would be more accurate- _, moving her hands against Jupiter's neck, adjusting the fine jewel on her delicate and soft neck. Depositing a soft and chaste kiss against her lips, she rested her forehead against the Jovian's, holding the girl with her arms around her neck, resting on her shoulders. Io's hands wrapped around her waist immediately._

_Clinging tightly at the girl's torso who had stolen her heart, Mercury whispered in her ear, "I do not want to leave you, Io..."_

_Helping the Mercurian Princess to gaze directly into her eyes, Jupiter placed her hand on the Mercurian's cheek, helping her to lift her face, answering her with the same desire in her voice, "You won't, Athena," at this, she gently pulled from the table beside her bed a small and square object. "Er, my mother used to say that great minds think alike," she whispered, handing to her blue-haired companion the small box wrapped in elegant blue paper. Watching Athena opening the small present she began to explain herself, "-use this all the time and I will be with you. It is made of Jovian royal stone –a rare material, the one in the blades of my spear-, the lightest and strongest metal Jupiter can create. It will help you in your battles; it will create a shield if you try to stop the hit with your wrist and the attack will redirect against the attacker", explained Io, sliding the silver and thin bracelet on Athena's wrist, delicately._

_Princess Mercury started giggling softly, admiring the new jewel of green and pink hues on her right wrist, drawing Io's full attention._

_"And here I thought I was the only one who had thought to give away a special gem from my home planet," seeing the auburn-haired girl's face at her statement, she added, smiling, "That necklace... I created it with the help of a very good friend, forging it with the strongest metals and healing stones from my planet. While you wear it in combat with you, if you become seriously wounded, it will heal you. You will heal almost immediately, depending on the depth of the wounds. Use it always Io, it could save your life." The Jovian nodded in agreement, earning a tight hug and several kisses from the girl -_ sitting astride her _-._

_Listening to every word the beautiful Princess Mercury pronounced, the eyes of Io misted with tears, recalling what they would not see again at the frequency of their current arrangement. Just to go down to the lounge for breakfast or during class ... would be difficult, but they had agreed to continue their relationship._

_A series of farewell kisses, -_ soft touches- _and more kisses… were shared by the saddened Princesses._

_The next morning, all the Princesses were sent back to their planets, the seven new Sailor Senshi had to wait to be called back by the Moon's sovereign. The only exception was the prince of Earth, this particular planet was in disagreement with Queen Serenity politics. The heirs to the thrones of their home planets had outstandingly completed their training as protectors of Princess Serenity II, the successor of the current Queen Serenity._

_During the next six years, Princesses Mercury and Jupiter began to see each other when they were sent on missions near each other, whether on a hidden asteroid or a planet where they were both unknown. This happened at least three times a month by mutual agreement, neither of them thought it was the healthy but at least they had the chance to see each other. The situation began to complicate as the tension between planets, especially with Earth, made more and more complicated their furtive encounters. As the Princesses and heirs to their planets, they understood that their obligations and responsibilities toward their people came first before satisfying their own desires. So they spent months, even years without seeing each other, but never ceased to send electronic messages._

_Until one day, the time had come: Queen Serenity called for the presence of all her Sailor Senshi to officially form the royal guard of Princess Serenity II._

_Princess Jupiter Io was nervous traveling with her bodyguards in the Jovian ship. She would see Athena again; she would be back in her arms indefinitely. It had been over two years since the last time she had kissed the love of her life. Jupiter's situation had not allowed its Princess to leave the planet surface for over twenty-five consecutive months._

_As soon as she set foot on Lunar soil, Io gazed around noticing that the distinctive Mercurian Royal ship was already parked there. Immediately she threw her hand luggage to one of the soldiers who accompanied her, ordering him to take the bag with the others to her new rooms. She began to search in-between the crowd in front of her for the petite blue-haired Princess that she had been eager to see for months now. She walked further down the hall to the main palace where her fellow Senshi were apparently waiting for her._

_She mingled among the hordes of people gathered around, waiting for the royal announcement to be made. She was now in the front row just steps away from Queen Serenity's podium. A voice called her name, making her jump a little, "Hey Jups, how are you?" the cheerful voice of Princess Venus startled her but she smiled softly, bending a little in order to receive a warm hug from her childhood friend._

_She turned her head to take a better look at her friend, "It's good to see you Ve-chan, uhm..." She raised an amused eyebrow watching that from behind Venus, Princess Mars walking towards her, holding out her hand. Jupiter accepted it, shaking Mars's hand and greeted her. Mars hugged her. She couldn't help but smirk at the boldness in her friend, "Not so formal anymore, huh Arianna-chan?" she said, hugging Mars tightly._

_She could have spent years without seeing them but the sisterly bond they developed while training together remained._

_Shrugging and smirking, Princess Mars intertwined her right hand with Venus's left, smiling smugly in Io's direction, making sure she was paying attention. She decided to suddenly take the blonde into a slow, deep kiss on the lips. Taken by surprise but pleased by the gesture, Princess Venus happily complied with the Fire Princess, reciprocating the shattering kiss. When they were done, Mars separated a bit from her dumbfounded and silenced Princess Venus. Smiling proudly, she moved behind the blonde in order to hug her by the waist, letting her chin rest on Venus's shoulder._

_"As you may see, Aphrodite has made me less formal in some ways." Mars grinned, amused hugging the waist of the latter._

_Jupiter had never in her life seen the cheerful and chatty Princess Venus become so red and quiet in just mere seconds, and even less speechless. And she had never expected to see such a carefree attitude from Arianna Mars._

_The Jovian grinned at them, "I want details of how this happened" she pointed at their clasped hands in front of the Venusian's belly, "-but that will have to wait, I need to find 'Thena." Io sighed, scanning her surroundings looking for her love._

_Mars raised an eyebrow, interested. She had never heard anyone else call Mercury by her first name without the proper planetary honorific. That indicated intimate closeness, maybe...just like hers with Venus Aphrodite?_

_Io was about to flee away from the salon to keep looking for Mercury when the sound of trumpets announced Queen Serenity's entrance to the great hall. The Jovian Princess's nervousness reached its peak. She spotted Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Mars, and Venus already properly lined up, waiting for their sovereign._

_Queen Serenity appeared in front of them, all the new Sailor Senshi knelt before their Queen, including the restless Princess Io,_ _"My friends," the Queen began to speak, spreading her arms, addressing the dispersed audience in the hall, "Although the circumstances that force this hasty meeting are some of the least pleasant in our history, I would like to begin by welcoming each and every one of you and..." She was interrupted by a loud whine coming from the side door._

_A blonde girl with pigtail styled hair walked rather quickly, pulling Princess Mercury close behind by the elbow, "Athenaaa-chan, pleaseee tell me who your mysterious lover gir-" her words hung in the air unfinished. All the people gathered in the main hall were looking at them._

_Io heard Princess Arianna whispering at her right, "Serenity…always so timely." Venus and Uranus were trying to hold in their laughter, turning it into raspy coughs._

_Blushing and nervous, both Princesses went to take their places: Serenity next to her mother and Princess Mercury knelt at Jupiter's left. Smiling, Queen Serenity talked and announced all the news and their Kingdom status rather quickly. As soon as the Queen dismissed them, without a second thought, the Jovian Princess stood, turning to her left, opening her arms toward Princess Mercury, " 'Thena, I missed you," she whispered._

_Smiling wide, still in front of some members of the royal court, Princess Mercury closed the distance between them, throwing herself with determination and need at Jupiter's arms, kissing her right on the lips._

_And, from that moment... both Princesses began a stage in their life full of experiences, some of them good and others… not so much, but still, they fought together against the Moon Kingdom's enemies alongside their fellow Senshis._

_They lived as happily as they could have done in wartime during the Silver Millennium Era. Their l_ _ove was so pure and truthful that the feelings they share lasted hundreds and thousands of years, just waiting and hopping to meet again._

_The End,_

...

Makoto finished the story with a deep, dreamy sigh recollecting on the story she entirely told. She opened her eyes and lowered her gaze where Eimi and Harmonia were already asleep. The girls were peacefully sleeping, holding hands above the blanket. Chuckling lowly, she stood and walked towards the door, exiting Eimi's room making her way to her own bedroom.

Once at the gateway of the bedroom she shared with Ami, she sighed and smiled softly, opening the door quietly, shutting it behind her equally slowly. She heard the movement of sheets on the bed and realized that Ami was watching her undress to change into her sleeping clothes.

"Mmm," Ami muttered nodding with her head, eyebrow raised, watching Makoto remove her blouse and bra about to cover her half upper body with the pajama blouse. She stopped her before she did, "-honey, why don't you let your beautiful body refresh a bit?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. Lately, Ami had been having these drastic mood changes in her libido -which Makoto did not complain about. But still, they didn't cease to amaze her-, "Ami!" she said, feigning astonishment, "There are two small kids in-"

Kneeling down and approaching the edge of the bed, Ami watched with delight the firm and seductive curves of her wife biting at her lip, "-which are already asleep in the room down the hall, U-hum I know. I was the one who suggested giving that room to Eimi-chan, remember?" She said, stretching her hands and caressing Makoto's waist softly, leaning forward, resting her right temple above her wife's left breast, hearing the pounding of her heart. Makoto embraced her wife, kissing her soundly on the forehead, "You know…I dreamed about the night before we parted from the Moon to our castles, the night our training finished," said Ami kissing the top of Makoto's clavicle, hands dangerously close to her breasts, "I need you Mako..." she whispered with such a need in her voice that Makoto groaned softly, melting with Ami's soft caresses.

Need and hunger for her, need of Makoto, was what adorned Ami's face.

Happily, the auburn-haired woman leaned towards Ami, kissing her on the neck gently, "I will always be here for you Ami, always my love."

 _'Remembering is such a beautiful thing Makoto, but your own new memories are the most wonderful thing in this universe. And when those memories are made along the person you love, with your soul mate in your case…You are very lucky to have found Athena again,'_ said a voice inside Makoto's memory.

She smiled thinking about her response, ''I know that, Io-chan. Believe that I know that, and that it's what I intend to do along with Ami, with my wife." Without any other distraction, both women spending the next few hours and minutes loving each other intensely.

Makoto was the woman who had captured her heart in this and in her previous life, the one that, despite the distances and forgotten memories, had never managed to get her out of her heart.

**:: END -סוֹף-::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did ya' like it?
> 
> Ig'm talking to you Ami/Mako shipper! I mean all those who ships this two girls:P
> 
> I hope I could redeem myself after the tragedy from the Howling, hehe.


End file.
